Playing Ghost
by magical-girl-ember
Summary: So turns out... I'm a ghost, not dead just in a coma. I'm stuck following around my boyfriend, no one can see me, and I have no idea what I'm suppose to do. I just hope I get back in my body before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

_'Please come out before Francis; please come out before Francis, please, please, please.'_

I was suppose to pick him up at 2 its now 2:30. As I thought about the time and the perverted French man I suddenly felt myself being picked up. "Hey babe! Been waiting for long?" As I looked up at Alfred with a pissed off expression "What?" he asks like his clueless self. I poked him in his hard chest and said "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" "Hm… dunno" "Too many!" This was the American I had a crush on since I was five; I am now twenty. "So where to?" "How about… Your place?" "Let me guess you watched that horror movie marathon on the Si-fi network didn't you?" Al looked at me with a shocked expression "What?" "… Stalker" "Hey I'm not the idiot who decided to spend all night watching crap!" "So your place right?" "Ugh fine!" We had to stop at Al's place so he could pick up some clothes and I got to talk with Tony for a bit.

Tony didn't really talk too much he always liked to listen to the stuff I said. Finally Al was ready. He threw his duffle bag in the back of my convertible and jumped in the passenger seat before I even closed his door.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Once we got home Al got into his pajamas, sat right in front of your TV and started watching Captain America. I had already changed into my usual pajamas; which were shorts, a tank top, and the violet fuzzy slippers Alfred got me three Christmases ago. "Can we order pizza and rent a movie?" I walked over and sat next to him cross-legged "Sure what movie do you wanna see?" "The Avengers of course!" "Thought so."

I bought all the Marvel DVDs knowing how much Al watches them and popped it into the DVD player. While I was ordering the pizza I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He's so perfect at everything and anything. '_He's my amazing hero.'_

**Ding Dong! **Alfred practically face planted while running to the door trying to retrieve the pizza. He paid for the 7 pizzas and rushed back so fast I didn't even see him grab our paper plates. "And the hero has arrived!" he said as he handed me a paper plate. "Why thank you hero!" The night went on like usual. '_Just friends'_ I thought '_nothing more.'_

At one part in the movie when Tony Stark tried to call Pepper Potz to tell her that he loved her, I guess I had a worried look on my face because Al said, "Em… You ok?" "What! Yeah I'm fine" "It's alright cause you have the hero right here!"

He grabbed me and hugged me tight. Holy crap was I blushing! I knew I was blushing._ 'Ahh go away stupid blush! Ehhhhh too close!'_ "Uh Alfred?" "Yep!" "Can you please let go now?" He was hesitant but finally let go. "Don't you want a hug from a genuine hero!?" "No I said I was fine you almost gave a heart attack!"

Once the movie was over I threw Al a pillow and a blanket. "Aw come on I have to sleep on the couch again?" "Well you aren't sleeping in my room!" That's when the puppy dog eyes started. _'I love his eyes… Ahh shut up head!'_ "Oh no Mr.! Sorry Al but you have to grow up sooner or later" "Aw don't you like me?" "Of course I do we are best friends! See ya tomorrow Al!" "Night Em!"

The next day I had to get up for work. '_Hm Al isn't here… refrigerator do you know anything about his whereabouts?'_ There was a note taped to it.

Hey Ember!

Sorry I coldn't stay somthing came up.

I'll see ya later tho!

-Hero

_'Oh wow he really needs to learn how to spell_.' I called him later that day; it rang a long time until he finally picked up his phone. "Hey this is the Hero speaking!" "Hey Al saw your note what happened?" "Oh uh Ember... Hi" "Is everything ok?" "Yeah, yeah everything's cool" "Well that's good…" "Yeah…" "Hey are you doing somethi-" "Yeah sorry I can't today gotta go see ya!" "Ok by-" **beep beep beep beep.**

He was acting super strange I wonder why… The next morning I woke up and thought I'd call him again to see what's up, no answer. I called him again on the next day, no answer. Now this was just scaring me.

**Hey~ So as I was re-reading this I realized that I made Ember talk to herself a lot... I swear she doesn't talk to herself so much in the long run... Anyways it starts off like a typical fanfic but as it goes on it gets really good! so stick with me please! haha thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_'What the hell Al! What's wrong with you! Why don't you just tell me!'_ I spent about a half an hour yelling at myself before I even tried to knock on the door. Tony answered, "Hey Tony! Is Al home?" Tony nodded and pointed to Al's room "He doesn't have a girl over does he?" Tony shook his head. So I can cross that off the growing list of things that might be wrong.

Ok door challenge two. Great now what, I'm just standing here like an idiot. '_Take your hand and knock! Please knock!'_ I felt a tug at my shirt, which made me jump a little I looked down to see Tony. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled back. Thanks Tony, just enough encouragement to knock! '_Ok here we go ready? 1, 2, 3, go!' _**Knock knock.** "Hey Tony come on in!" He sounded better than he did on the phone, so what the hell!

I creaked the door open a little so Al couldn't see me. "Hey! So I started to watch this awesome movie and started to feel a little better!" I couldn't talk '_damn you voice! Speak!'_ "Um Tony? Bro you there?" '_Oh shit that does it!'_ I slammed open the door and practically ran to the side of his bed. And there he was, in bed with tissues surrounding the floor with puffy eyes and a runny nose. '_Shit.' _"E-E-E-EMBER!" I fell with a thud to the floor and those beautiful blue eyes, where wide now. They were wide with surprise and pain; I can't move. "Ember! Oh god!" He tried to hide some of the tissues and quickly rub his eyes, I saw that. He put on a smile, fake. I was racking my brain to find something, something to say.

"Why" "Hey Ember how's it going!" Fake. "Why the hell didn't you just call me!" '_Damn you tear ducts don't do it!'_ I felt my tears creep to the sides of my eyes. I was trying so hard not to cry. "Uh…" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME!" "I'm sorry" "What are you even doing!? Why are you-" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

There was a long silence, I was trying to process everything when I managed a choked "What." I'm shocked, so shocked that I have started thinking a loud. "You… You're crazy…" He looked at me with a pained but determined expression "I have loved you since we were little! I told Arthur about it and somehow Francis found out about it. Francis called me and told me that you hated me, he told me you were just pretending to be my friend. And that just crushed me."

I was angry at Francey-pants but there were just too many emotions that swelled up I couldn't focus. "Plus you always say we are just friends so I thought…" "I love you too Alfie" I looked up at him and I could feel a hot liquid running down my face. "I love you so much I can't take-" I was interrupted by being lifted up and crashing into Alfred. When he let me go he looked to be on the edge of tears too and pulled me really close into one of his famous hugs.

I started to lose it "God I love you so much Alfred!" He started to stroke my long white hair "Hey Em?" It was getting kinda hard to talk through all the tears "Ember?" I finally managed a "What" "I will stop calling you babe from now on but can I please call you my girl?" I didn't even notice how much I had sunken down until he pulled me up again so I could look in his eyes. "Yes! Of course you can!"

He pulled me onto the bed with him and kept saying, "I love you" like if he stopped I wouldn't believe him anymore. I stayed there for a long time with my head on his chest and his strong arm around me. I knew as long as he was there with me, nothing could go wrong…

**Whew Ok! I lied about Ember not talking to herself anymore, in fact she's probably going to do it a lot more often. So anyways next chapter it starts getting good! Heh heh I'm just going to keep fucking with you~ No I'm not that evil, Hopefully I'll have it uploaded in a few days if my animation class doesn't work me to death...**

**Viva Revolution,**

** Yuki**


End file.
